My Boo
by SwedishAussie
Summary: Gabi and Troy break up at the end og high school. They both become famous but haven't seen each other in years. What suprise will they get when they are asked to perform at an awards show? TxG onshot songfic


Gabriella Motez and troy Bolton were totally in love in high school

**Hey guys,**

**So I just found this oneshot that I like wrote last holidays. I fixed it up and finished it so I hope you guys like it. The song is "My Boo" by Usher and Alicia Keys. It's a really good song so I recommend listening to it while reading that part. So I hope you guys like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. **

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were totally in love in high school. They were voted cutest couple and everyone thought they would be together forever. To everyone's surprise though, that never happened. They broke up a few moths before graduation. Everything happening just got too much for them. There were exams, graduation and choosing colleges. Gabriella wanted to follow her lifelong dream of going to UCLA while Troy wanted to stay in Albuquerque and go to UNM for basketball. It all just got too much and they broke up. Though they son started dating new people everyone could see they hadn't moved on and were still in love.

After graduation they both went to college and lost touch. While Troy stayed in tough with most of their good friends (as they also stayed nearby), Gabriella lost touch with everyone when she moved away.

During college they both got discovered and got signed to two different record companies. Gabi got discovered at a talents show they were having for fun art UCL. Someone had come up to her straight after her performance and she was signed right after that.

Troy was a different story thouch. He had been out with friends at a local bar. His friends had dared him to go up and sing karaoke for 50 bucks. He did it a got his money but then a man came and wanted to talk. Turned out he wad from a record company. They talked for a while and exchanged phone numbers. A few weeks later Troy got a phone call saying they wanted to sign him. He said yes and it went from there.

Not long after both Troy and Gabi made it big in the music industry. Gabi as Baby G, the sweet but rocky chick and Troy as the new heartthrob.

A few years went by. Both status and fame grew for both of them. They were now 2 of the most well known artist in the world. But trough it all they never heard off or spoke to each other.

Kelsi, their good friend from high school, was now a well-known composer. She wrote music fro new plays and for famous artists.

She had contacted both Gabi and troy and asked them to perform a duet, she had written, at the VMA's they both said yes straight away but when they asked who they would be performing with she just said "sorry, ' I can't say. The producers want it to be a surprise when you sing."

Saying goodbye they all got back to their busy schedules.

Troy and Gabi both practised their part of the duet with other people. Learning the song to perfection in just a few short weeks.

Soon the VMA's came and both of them were standing ready at opposite ends of the stage behind curtains waiting for their turn to perform.

They both still had no idea who they were performing with so they bot felt a bit nervous but also exited.

The music soon started and that was their que to go on.

Troy started walking onto the big stage and started singing his part.

**There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
you never see it coming  
'cause you're blinded from the start**

Facing the front while singing he couldn't see his high school sweetheart walking onto the stage looking beautiful.

**  
I know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Oooh baby, you will always be my boo**

Starting to sing, Gabi, was shocked when Troy turned around to face her.

I don't about yall  
but I know about us  
and uh  
it's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't about yall  
but I know about us  
and uh  
it's the only way we know how to rock  
  
As soon as Troy heard Gabi sing he turned around with a shocked but really happy look on his face.

**Do you remember girl  
I was the one  
who gave you your first kiss?  
'Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said,  
"Put your lips like this."  
**

While singing he slowly started to walk across the stage towards Gabi who was standing at the front at the other end of the stage.

**Even before all the fame  
and people screaming your name  
Girl, I was there  
and you were my baby**

By now they were standing facing each other at the front of the stage.

**  
It started when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
now another brother's taken over  
but it's still in your eyes (my boo)  
even though we used to argue  
it's alright (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen  
each other in a while  
but you will always be my boo**

Troy grabbed Gabi's hand while singing from his heart.

I was in love with you  
when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
When I see you from time to time  
I still feel light (my boo)  
No matter how I try to hide  
even though there's another man who's in my life  
you will always be my boo  


While singing Gabi started walking backwards still holding Troy's hand, towards the middle of the stage.

  
Yes I remember boy  
'cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes, I remember boy  
the moment I knew  
you were the one I could  
spend my life with  


Singing about their kissed made Gabi turn around while blushing.

Even before all the fame  
and people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby  
  
Taking her hand, Troy made Gabi turn back around to face him.

**It started when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
now another brother's taken over  
but it's still in your eyes (my boo)  
even though we used to argue  
it's alright (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen  
eachother in a while  
but you will always be my boo**

While holding hands and looking into each others eyes, they both started to really get into the song.

I was in love with you  
when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  


While singing they turned and walked to the opposite ends of the stage.

When I see you from time to time  
I still feel light (my boo)  
No matter how I try to hide  
even though there's another man who's in my life  
you will always be my boo

Singing from their hearts they walked back and meet in the middle. Troy put his arm around her waist while Gabi put hers on his shoulder.

**My all, my all, my all, my all, my boo**  
My all, my all, my all, my all, my boo

By now they were singing straight from their hearts into each others eyes.

**It started when we were younger  
you were mine (my boo)  
now another brother's taken over  
but it's still in your eyes (my boo)  
even though we used to argue  
it's alright (my boo)  
I know we haven't seen  
eachother in a while  
but you will always be my boo**

Turning around in Troy's arms so she was facing the audience Gabi started singing the end of the song. Still with Troy's arms around her waist.

I don't about yall  
but I know about us  
and uh  
it's the only way we know how to rock  
I don't about yall  
but I know about us  
and uh  
it's the only way we know how to rock

Finishing the song of with a big hug while the audience cheered and clapped. Taking a bow they walked of stage.

After being congratulated by the producers and their managers they were both dragger of towards their separate dressingroms.

While reapplying her makeup after getting changed into another beautiful dress, there was a knock on Gabi's door. Saying a soft "1 min" she quickly finished her makeup and went to open the door.

Opening the door she was meet with the most amazing blue eyes belonging to the man she was still in love with.

"Can we talk?" was all Troy said when he snapped out of a trance.

Slowly nodding Gabi stepped to the side, giving Troy room to walk past.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before they both said, " I'm sorry" at the same time, before they both became silent again. Taking that as his que to talk Troy started speaking. "I'm really sorry brie. Sorry for everything." looking up into his eyes with a small smile hearing her old nickname she said "I'm sorry too."

"I don't know why we broke up Brie but all I know is that it was a mistake and I miss you."

Giving a small chuckle while replying the first bit " I think it was over an exam and choosing colleges" she sighted " but I miss you too Troy. So so much."

That was all Troy needed to hear he quickly brought her into a hug letting her burry her head in his chest. Inhaling his sent in one big breath she softly mumbled, " I never stopped loving you T." almost inaudible into his shirt. Though it was barley above a whisper Troy still heard it. Smiling he pulled away a bit from the hug only to bend down and kiss her sweet lips.

After a few moments in shock Gabi soon responded. Putting her arms around his neck only to deepen it.

When running out of breath they both pulled away fro the kiss with smiles on their faces. It was the first real smiles they had had since senior year, before they broke up.

"I love you too" was all Troy said when he finally opened his eyes.

They stood hugging backstage until they were called into stage to do a presentation. They were supposed to talk about the performance, the song and the composer, Kelsi.

Taking a deep breath they walked onto the big stage holding hands.

Not having a speech prepared Troy started speaking into the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm Troy and this is the most beautiful girl in the whole world… Baby G." this made Gabi giggle and lush a bit before she started "hi guys… so did you like the sing?…Well that song was written by a good friend of ours from highs school Kelsi Nielson." Troy took over "she's an amazing composer and songwriter. And we are here to present this award to her for best composer."

Everyone started clapping as Kelsi made her way onstage to accept her award. Accepting the award from Gabi along with a hug from them both, she stood in front of the microphone ready to make a speech. Once everyone got quiet she started. "Thank you too everyone. The song that Baby G and Troy just performed is a song I wrote for and about them. You see…" before she continued she turned to look at Troy and Gabi they both nodded which meant she could continue. "…These two behind me used to be the perfect couple, but that was years ago when we were all in high school. They were in love and everyone knew it. But towards the end of senior year everything got too much and they broke up. Everyone knew they were still in love but they stopped talking. Most of our friends gave up hope and when we all went away to college most of us lost touch. And as you see these two became famous… so when I was asked to write a song for this award show. I thought it would be the perfect time for a little reunion… Thank you guys for this award. If it wasn't for these two behind me I would still be the shy girl hiding her music." With that she walked and gave Troy and Gabi big hugs before walking with them of the stage.

When they got backstage Gabi turned to Kelsi with a curious look on her face.

"You planned all this?" she asked as she looked over Kelsi's slightly embarrassed face.

"Kinda" was all Kelsi managed to say before Gabi's arm were around her, embracing her in a big hug.

"Thank you so much Kelsi." She said as she let go and moved to wrap her arms around Troy again.

Looking down at Gabi, Troy bent down and quickly gave her a sweet kiss.

"Awww, my plan worked." Kelsi said giggling before they all hugged and then were escorted back to their seats. Troy and Gabi getting to sit next to each other, while Kelsi went back to all her friends in another row. Throughout the whole awards show Gabi and Troy kept their fingers intertwined and they also kept stealing kisses every now and then.

_1 year later_

"Babe, I want to go shopping." Gabi said giving Troy the puppy dog eyes. "Please" she begged.

"Oh, Don't do the eyes…" Troy said looking away "You know I can't resist the eyes Brie."

Moving from her position on the couch onto Troy's lap, making him look at her.

"Please" she said again sticking out her bottom lip for effect.

Groaning Troy finally gave in kissing her lip. "Fine".

As soon as he said it Gabi squealed and jumped of him running up the stair into their bedroom to get her bag.

Yep, you read right they live together now. They actually have been for about 6 months.

Opening the door to their house they were quickly attacked by flashes from all different angels around the sidewalk. As they started walking down the street hand in hand the paparazzi kept following them asking questions and taking photos.

They were kind off used to it by now. Being the hottest couple in Hollywood and America did bring a lot of attention.

But these days there was a lot more. I mean it was just last week that they announced their engagement to the world.

**So I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Bad? Good? Boring?**

**xoxo**

**SwedishAussie **


End file.
